I'm Sorry
by RomanogersOurGirl
Summary: Edge has been away from Bec for ages, and just when she needs him most, he turns up with some familiar faces. But not everyone is too happy with the situation, and bad things come from their jealousy. Set in Season 3 Bec/Edge Heath/Fly


**Hey guys, I wanted to write a Bec/Edge fic like this because throughout the whole third season I was praying that Edge would come back. I hope you like it, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will finish this story!**

Rebecca Sanderson sat at the Solar Blue kitchen bench on a cold winter's day, a mug of coffee in her hand.

All the kids had left for school, Garry had gone to visit one of his mates from the circuit, and now she had some peace and quiet.

She had overheard Loren and Cassie talking a few days before, about how she and Garry should get together.

Never in a million years, was Bec's reaction.

Garry was nice and everything, but definitely not the guy for her.

_Flashback - Final Day at Solar Blue_

"See ya Anna!", yelled Bec and Fly, as the taxi drove off

Only Edge, Bec and Fly remained at the beach house, Edge and Fly had to stay a few more days to do publicity stuff, and Bec decided to keep them company, as she only lived a few blocks away.

When the time came for the two champions to leave, Fly gave Bec and Edge a few minutes to themselves.

"I'll miss you" said Bec, tears threatening to take over

"I'll miss you more. I promise that I'll come and visit you. And if I don't, come and find me on the circuit and slap me a thousand times" said Edge with a grin

"Oh trust me, I will" replied Bec, and the couple shared a kiss

_End of Flashback_

As it turned out, Bec didn't need to go and find him on the circuit.

Edge didn't say it, but the real reason he came back to Solar Blue was to visit Bec.

When he found out that she was at uni in Queensland, he was annoyed that she hadn't told him, but more determined to find her and tell her he loved her.

He did, and the pair had the best time of their lives, catching up, and Edge took Bec on holiday up north where the sand was white, the water was crystal clear, and tropical fish graced beautiful reefs.

But she hadn't seen him since.

Bec sighed. It had been two years since she last heard Edge's voice.

She wanted to go and see him so badly, but she knew that Garry couldn't manage on his own.

Besides, who knew where Edge was?

After he quit the circuit, he went on a drive around Australia, surfing any beach with good waves.

Heath had come too, and he had invited Fly at the start of the year.

Bec had been invited too, but had to refuse, because of her job at Solar Blue.

So it was Edge, Heath and Fly going around Australia without her.

She had never felt so alone.

Suddenly, her mobile phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

There was no Caller I.D., but the number looked familiar.

"Hello, Bec Sanderson speaking"

"Bec!"

She gasped.

"Oh my god, Edge?"

"Yep. Bec, I need you to tell me what the waves are like at Blue Water right this moment. It's urgent"

"Ok, if you say so"

This was weird. They hadn't spoken in two years, and he wanted to know what the surf was like?

Bec walked out the back door to report, only to see Edge, Fly and Heath dressed in wetsuits, surfboards in hand.

"I'll be back in a sec" she said, a smile on her face, and then she hung up.

She returned a few minutes later, dressed in her wetsuit, surfboard in hand.

She ran down to the sand where Edge was waiting for her, dropped her board, and ran straight into his arms.

"I missed you" she said, sniffling

"I missed you more" he replied, smiling down at the love of his life.

Bec stood up on her toes, pushing up to Edge's mouth, and he met her halfway there.

Bec smiled into the kiss, and Edge smiled back.

They pulled apart after only five seconds, but that was long enough to say that they still loved each other just as much.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you, how about we go and surf?" asked Edge

"Sounds good, Edgely"

They ran towards the ocean to join Heath and Fly, where the ocean was putting on a great show.

Edge and Bec paddled over to where Fly and Heath where, and they shared a big group hug.

Four sevenths of the 2005 Solar Blue Class was back together again, in the best way possible.

They spent at least four hours out on the waves, even though it was freezing cold.

When they got back to the house, everyone got changed and went and sat down in the living room.

"So Fly, describe how it's been living with two boys for six months"

"Well, there have been some times where I felt like pushing them off a cliff, but there were some other times where it's actually been ok!" she said, grinning at Heath

They all laughed, just the door opened, revealing six talking teenagers.

"Hey Bec, we're home!" yelled Guy

"Hi guys!" called Bec from her position on the couch.

Everyone stopped talking immediately when they saw who Bec was with.

"Oh my god, that's Fly Watson and Dean Edgely, the Solar Blue champions of 2005!" said Charley

"Guys, I'd like to introduce three of my best friends, Heath, Fly, and Edge"

"Hi!" the three of them said in unison

"Hi!" the group replied

"Um, I think we'll give the four some time to yourself" said Bridget, and with that the group ran upstairs to their rooms

When they got upstairs, Loren, Cassie and Bridget could hardly contain themselves.

"Did you _see_ the way the Edge had his arm around Bec?! They are sooo together!" squealed Loren

"I know! They seem like the perfect couple, even though Bec has _never_ talked about him"

"I bet they've missed each other so much! So much for us wanting her and Garry to get together, now I completely ship Bec and Edge!"

"Umm, Cass? Don't you normally ship fictional characters, not your housemates?"

"Oh well! As long as they're happy."

That night Edge and Bec sat on the couch in Bec's room together, talking about random things that were happening at the moment, until Edge asked a really hard question.

"Hey, how do you feel about joining us three next year going around Australia again? I know you have commitments with Solar Blue, but I cannot bear being away from you."

"I'll let you on a little secret. Perri and Matt are moving back to Blue Water to take over Solar Blue. You see, Perri recently came into a lot of money, and she's used every last dollar to buy back Solar Blue, and as of next year it will belong to her"

"So does that mean you're jobless?"

"No, it means that I can keep my job or quit and come back anytime I want. You see, she also convinced Andrew to be part of the business again, _and_ Simmo will be coming back to teach. He couldn't stand the new company, so he's glad that his boss will be someone he knows and loves Solar Blue"

"Wow. That sure is something. But you still haven't given me an answer."

"Yes. Yes Edge I will join you, Fly and Heath on a spontaneous adventure around Australia, because I love surfing and I love you"

"Thank you Bec. Seriously, thank you. You gave no idea how much this means to me."

"I might have some idea. Anyway, you know how I said Matt was also coming back? Well, since he helped Perri so much in the process of saving Solar Blue, he is the co-owner. And they still love each other so much it's like they are still teenagers"

"Like us"

"Yes, Edge, like us"

**Please review, it would mean a lot.**

**Lucy xx**


End file.
